Forum:An Excercise in Religion
Religions Human *Christianity :*Roman Catholic :*Eastern Orthodox :*Methodists :*Protestants :*Episcopal :*Anglicans :*Baptists :*Lutherans :*Presbyterians :*Non-denominational *Mormonism *Jehovah's Witness *Judaism *Hinduism *Shintoism *Taoism *Buddhism *Islam :*Sunni Islam :*Shia Islam *Scientology *Humanology *Gaianism ::Worship of the planets as living spirits *Jitjism ::Reconciliation of Christian, Islamic, Judaic and Covenant beliefs *Humanism *Agnosticism *Atheism *Jediism ::In Jediism, the most accepted explanation is that the Light and Dark sides of the Force are reflected by the individual's intent and emotional state within their personal Force. The light Jedi believe it is a trait to be compassionate and care about improving and helping the lives of others, while dark Jedi (or Sith) focus exclusively on self improvement and interest. The grey Jedi argue that good and evil are points of view, and that both Jedi and Sith wrongly interfere with the natural flow of the force, calling "sides" of the Force nothing more than superstition or metaphors. *Deism *Triad *Animism *Odinism ::Worship of gods from Norse mythology. Mainly concerned with the chief god, Odin. Covenant *Great Journey (consider this the Christianity of the Covenant - split into numerous denominations post-Schism) :*Path to Ascension :::Similar to the Great Journey, but with all mentions of the Halos being removed and the Forerunners merely being wise and holy beings who had gained transcendence from the physical realm :*Kaaranism :::Popular among the Kaaranese Sangheili, this denomination varies little from the Path to Ascension, although it is noted for being far less strict and legalistic, focusing on the introspective aspects of the Great Journey, such as good works, positive karma that leads to ascension, and deep meditation, among other things :*Acolytes of Devotion :::Almost indistinguishable from the original Great Journey, the Acolytes of Devotion are a sect of Sangheili who believed that the Journey was true, but the Prophets had strayed from the path and perverted its' teachings - these Sangheili set out to "right" the Prophets "wrongs" and continue on the path to transcendence. Due to their belief that the Halos are still the key to ascension, they are closely monitored by the remaining Sangheili government. :*Oracle Seekers :::Almost disregarding the Forerunners themselves altogether, the Oracle Seekers search the galaxy to find the Forerunner's Monitor constructs, or "Oracles", to hear their words and find the truth they seek, and with it inner peace :*Labyrinthians :::Intrigued by the mysteries of the Labyrinth Array, the Labyrinthians seek to understand and unlocked this array's mysteries, and by such ascend to the realm of the gods :*Governors of Contrition :::Fringe-sect radicals, the Governors of Contrition continue to regard the Forerunners as the holiest beings in the galaxy, with all of their creations being holy as well, including the Flood as their perfect creation (falsely believed to be a Forerunner creation) :*Loyal Remnant :::Frowned upon by many within the Covenant factions, the Loyal Remnant are those who still adhere to the tenants of the Great Journey. Most popular among the Covenant Remnants themselves. *Way of the One ::An uncommon Sangheili religion involving worship of a single god, with remarkable similarities to the tenants of Christianity *Warrior's Faith ::A simple faith comparable to Humanology, the Warrior's Faith is based around prayer to a supreme god who forgives sins: if one dies having recently confessed sins and asked for forgiveness, they will ascend to the next life, but if one dies without forgiveness, they will be tormented forever *Masters of Ascendence ::Worshipers of the Precursors, composed entirely of Sangheili and San'Shyuum *Jiral's Faithful ::The ancient religion and myths of the Jiralhanae, based around the war god Jiral and his slaves, the other gods *Singularity ::The Lekgolo religion, comparable to Buddhism *Followers of Kig Yeth ::While focused on Kig Yeth, the King of the Gods, and his entourage of lesser gods, the Kig-yar religion is highly disorganized and decentralized in methods of worship *Unbound ::The term used to describe atheistic Sangheili Other *Mantle Comments :To LOMI, it's far more efficient to read Wikipedia's article on Religion if you want to know the current religion practised on Earth and let us list out religions that were created in the Halo Universe (such examples are Jitjism and Triad). That way, it won't clutter up the list... If you can't access Wikipedia... then ignore this. Oh by the way, what in the world is Jediism? I thought that movement in Australia was rejected from being a recognised/official religion. It's official now? What's next? Pokemonism? dY_Yb - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Just putting this out there, but which category does the Mantle, whatever that actually was, go?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 07:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, you can't access the almighty, all-knowing, all-contradicting, all-knowledgeable Wikipedia? *faints* :To actually cover all of these in an article is a difficult task. This will be interesting for me to read about the development and progression of religions in the Halo Universe... *stalks LOMI's contribution log* - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC)